The Enchanting Eclipse
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequel to 'The Spell of the Full Moon'. It's the night of a special eclipse that will affect Zuko. And Katara's caught in the middle of it. What happens to Zuko under what is called 'The Enchanting Eclipse? How will his and Katara's relationship change?


**This is the sequel to my other story (which I wrote a LONG time ago. Sometime in the summer I think). I've been so busy, I haven't been able to put this up. But here it is, **_**The Eclipse Enchantment**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Is everything to your liking Lady Katara?" asked one of the servants of the Fire Nation Palace, who had let Katara to her room.

"Yes, thank you," Katara said with a warm smile. The servant nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind them. It had been 10 years since the end of the war. Toph had gone back to her parents after the war. Her mother was quick to accept her back, but her father was furious at the fact that she had run away from home. But, Toph being the way she is, was not going to be stopped. So she was now traveling the world with Aang. Sokka and Suki had gotten married and were living on Kyoshi Island. And Katara. She was now officially ambassador of the Water Tribes. She and Aang had broken up about a few after the war. They were still close friends, but their romantic relationship just wasn't working out. Same for Mai and Zuko. Mai didn't enjoy being in the palace all day and the boring meetings. So she went to live on Kyoshi Island with Ty Lee. Aang, Katara and Toph traveled together for a while until Katara returned to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe, which was now a beautiful bustling city. It wasn't as grand as the Northern Water Tribe, but it was close. Better than a little village on a block of ice. Zuko had also found his mother. Being the Fire Lord, he had resources that he didn't have before that made it easier for him to find his mother. It turns out that she was looking for him too, ever since she heard about his banishment. Now she lived in the palace with her Zuko. Iroh, sadly, had died about eight years after then end of the war. It was a hard time for everyone, especially Zuko, since Iroh was the closest thing he had to a real father.

Now, Katara was in the Fire Nation for some meeting or another that Zuko had mentioned. Zuko and Katara had became best friends over the years. It was hard to believe they actually hated each other. Suddenly, there was a knock at Katara's door.

"Come in," she said, pulling off her parka, revealing a deep blue kimono with light blue leggings and gray snow boots lined with white fur. The door opened to reveal Zuko, dressed in casual red robes, his hair out of it's usual top knot. Over the years, it had grown to his shoulders.

"Hi, Zuko," Katara said happily. Zuko grinned at her, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Over the years, Katara had grown into a beautiful woman. She wore her hair out and it fell well past her waist. Her kimono hugged every one of her curves perfectly. Her eyes, however, stayed the same beautiful ocean blue.

"Is the room to your liking?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," Katara said, "You didn't have to do all this for me." Zuko shrugged.

"Only the best for my best friend," he said. Katara blushed, looking down at her bag and beginning to unpack.

"I'll see you later then," he said. Katara nodded. She heard him walk away, but then another pair of footsteps came to her room.

"Katara, may I talk to you?" Ursa asked. Katara turned to see Ursa standing in the doorway, twisting her hands nervously.

"Sure," Katara said, moving back and forth to put her things in the dresser. Ursa sat on Katara's bed.

"I need to ask a favor of you," Ursa said. Katara noted the nervousness in her voice.

"Sure, what is it?" Katara asked, sitting next to the former Fire Lady.

"It's Zuko," Ursa said, "See, there's this time. It happens during a solar eclipse, like the one tonight. On a firebending male's 27th birthday, he acts...flirty, I guess you could say, with any woman he likes. It's called _The Eclipse Enchantment_."

"I understand," Katara said, "It happened to me. On the full moon of my 16th birthday. It happens on the 16th of a waterbending female when there is a full moon."

"Well, I guess you could say the same thing is going to happen to Zuko in about an hour when the eclipse happens," Ursa said, "And I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't noticed?" Ursa asked, turning to look at the waterbender, "Zuko has feelings for you. _You _are going to be his target tonight." Katara swallowed.

"Okay," she said, "Thank you for telling me this."

**1 Hour and 5 minutes Later**

Katara rushed through the hallway. Darn huge Fire Nation Palace got her lost. And the eclipse started five minutes ago. Ursa had said this eclipse would last about an twenty minutes. And every damn hallway in the palace looked the same. Katara turned down another hallway that looked vaguely familiar.

_I think my room is down here, _she thought. Katara ran down the hallway and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out her skin.

"Zuko!" she said in surprise, recognizing his face. But his eyes were different. They were hazy looking. Katara swallowed hard, licking her lips nervously. Bad idea. Zuko got an odd, lustful look in his eyes.

"Katara," he said in a low, husky voice. Katara tried to speak, but all that came out her mouth was a small squeaking sound. Zuko moved his hand down her arm to take her hand in his.

"I-I was just looking for my room," Katara stuttered quietly. Zuko smiled at her.

"Follow me," he said, leading her down the hall. Katara's mind was racing as she tried to think of what to do. Way too soon, Zuko was opening the door of her room. She stepped inside and Zuko followed her, locking the door behind him. Katara's breath caught in her throat. She felt Zuko's breath brushing against her neck, meaning he was right behind her. Katara's boy froze as she felt Zuko's hand brush back her hair and his lips brush her neck. Katara let in a sharp breath.

"Relax Katara," Zuko purred, planting soft kisses along Katara's neck. His hands rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Zuko," Katara said, not pleased that her voice came out in a moan, "We have to stop this. This isn't you. It's the...the _Eclipse Enchantment._" Katara shuddered with pleasure as Zuko's mouth trailed up to her ear. His tongue gliding along the outside of it. Katara let out another involuntary moan. Zuko spun her around in his arms so that their faces were so close, their noses were touching. Without warning, his lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss. When they parted after a long kiss, Katara looked up into Zuko's eyes...wait, when did she get on the bed with Zuko on top of her. She hadn't even noticed their movement during the mind numbing kiss.

Zuko's lips landed on hers again, his tongue playing against hers. Against her will, Katara felt herself melt into the kiss, her hands tangling themselves in Zuko's silky black hair. Zuko moved his lips from hers to trace them along her jaw.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin. Katara shivered under him. He pulled down the sleeve of her kimono, exposing her bare shoulder.

"Zuko," Katara moaned, "We-we can't do this. You're not yourself." Zuko took his lips from her skin to look into her eyes with his smouldering gold ones.

"But I love you," he said. Katara felt tears burn in her eyes. She wanted to hear those words from Zuko's mouth, but not while he was like this.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said softly, brushing away Katara's tears, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Katara said, untangling a hand from his hair to run along his scarred cheek, "You're doing everything right. But Zuko, it's the eclipse making you do this."

"Katara," Zuko said in a husky voice. Katara shook her head, sitting up, forcing Zuko off her. Katara brushed her hair out of her face, looking out the window. The eclipse was nearly over. It would be only seconds until all of this was a distant memory.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

Katara watched the sun appear once again from behind the moon. She turned to Zuko's who's brow was creased, the hazy look gone from his eyes.

"Katara," he said in a quiet voice. Katara avoided his eyes, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can leave now Zuko," Katara said with a sniffle, "The eclipse is over, you're back to normal." Katara heard Zuko shift on the bed, then wrap his arms around her waist from behind her, pressing her back to his chest.

"I meant what I said," Zuko whispered in her ear. Katara's head spun around, her ocean blue eyes wide with surprise.

"You meant it?" she asked, "That you loved me?" Zuko nodded, resting his forehead against Katara's.

"I always have," he said, "But first you hated me, then you were with Aang and I was with Mai..."

"It was pretty complicated, huh?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said. Katara leaned forward and brushed her lips against Zuko's.

"I love you too," she whispered. Zuko smiled and kissed her again. And together, Zuko and Katara had their own enchanting night.

**There's **_**The Enchanting Eclipse**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
